osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Easter event
The 2013 Easter Event was the first holiday event of Old School RuneScape, and started on the 26th of March. It is identical to the Easter event that occurred in 2007 in RuneScape 2. Walkthrough Starting This year, the Easter Bunny is having a hard time. A miscommunication resulted in rather than self-delivering chocolate bunnies, which Diango was supposed to produce, moving, chocolate kebbits were delivered! It is now up to you to capture the chocolate kebbits, which have escaped, for the Easter Bunny! The holiday event can be started by talking to the Easter Bunny south of Falador. Catching the kebbits Your first task is to retrieve 10 of the chocolate kebbits for the Easter Bunny. This may seem an easy task - the kebbits are not of the dashing, dark or spotted kind - but they have managed to worm their way into the crannies of the subterranean complex below the Easter Bunny. The first task, then, is to climb down the rabbit hole by the Easter Bunny and grab 10 of the kebbits that are down here. When you have 10 of them, make your way to the kebbit chute and rabbit-imprinted door, north of the entrance to the caves. 'Use' the 10 kebbits on the chute, go through the door and ready yourself for a new task. Bowling Easter Eggs You will find yourself in a room with a large pen full of chocolate kebbits in the center. You need to grab some easter eggs, in which there are piles of them around the pen, and use them as bowling balls to crush the kebbits. Head to one of the four openings, grab some easter eggs, and get bowling. Once you have hit ten kebbits, run in and pick up the chocolate chunks left over. Go back, and climb out to the surface the way you came in. Give the Easter Bunny the chunks to finish the first task and you will receive the chicken feet and legs. Finding the Rabbit Mould The bunny wants you to do a final task: obtain a rabbit mould. The Easter Bunny will give you a magic egg. Climb down again, and find the rabbit hole. You must stand beside the small hole and eat the magic egg, which will cause you to transform into a small rabbit, and will remain as one until you leave the cavern the hole contained. This seems to be an enclosed farm. Dig one of the patches, and you will come out on seemingly the same farm, in the same hole, but with a farmer, Nigel, patrolling around. If he sees you, he will hit you on the head with his shovel, and you will go back to the original farm. 's Farm.]] When you are on Nigel's farm, look for the mould. When you see it, and are back to the original farm, try to go to the same spot as the mould, and dig. This may take a few tries. When you get to the right spot, you will automatically pick it up. Nigel will hit you on the head again, and you're back in the Easter Bunny farm! Exit the way you came, and you will transform back into a human again. Finishing up Talk to the Easter Bunny again. He will thank you, and promise not to mess up next year. Then, he will give you the rest of your reward - the rest of the chicken set! Reward The reward is the full chicken set: * Chicken head * Chicken wings * Chicken legs * Chicken feet When wearing the full set, you can do the improved Flap emote (if you have unlocked it first from the Stronghold of Security). Your character will rise up into the air, come down and look at its wings. Also, you get the Rabbit Hop emote. Trivia * During the event, the Easter Bunny reveals that his name is Harvey which is a reference to Mary Chase's play Harvey in which Harvey is a six-foot tall invisible rabbit. * The examine text on the Easter Eggs is "A rolling egg gathers no moss." This is a reference to the popular phrase, "A rolling stone gathers no moss." * Each of the piles of eggs during the bowling portion has a different examine text and egg colour, depending on the side of the bowling arena it is found on: ** South: "Bundles!" (Yellow eggs) ** West: "Is this some kind of yolk?" (Green eggs) ** North: "An egg short of a dozen." (Blue eggs) ** East: "Be vewy vewy quiet." (Red eggs) * The examine text on the red eggs says, "Be vewy vewy quiet," which is a reference to Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes, who unsuccessfully tries to hunt Bugs Bunny. * The examine text on the Magic egg is "Let's see how far the rabbit hole goes." This is a reference to the Matrix movie, which itself is referencing Alice in Wonderland. * The examine text on the Easter Bunny is "He's lucky it isn't rabbit season." * You could take the magic egg and eat it outside of the rabbit hole. Doing so would cause you to turn into a rabbit for a short amount of time.